bioquimicafandomcom-20200223-history
General Chemistry
Química Geral: Átomos e Moléculas Atomos Pequena unidade da Matéria Feito de núcleo (raio de 10-10m = 1 A) e elétron(s) Núcleo = Núcleons presos por força nuclear forte n = p = 3 quarks neutron é mais pesado do que prótons nucleo até primeiro eletron = 1-3 A 1 e = 1 carga eletrônica = 1.6x10-19 coulombs: proton = +1e; eletron = -1e Elementos Um átomo pode ser um dos + de 100 elementos Elementos são os blocoa dos compostos. A = numero de massa = #p + #n X = simbolo do elemento Z = numero atomico = #p = ID do elemento Isótopos variam em #n mas não em #p. Nuclídeo é um dado átomo de Isótopo especifico A = #massa Não é Exato. Massa Molar (MM) = Peso Molecular (MW) = amu = u = unidade de massa atômica. MW do Carbono = 12,011 amu 1 mole = número de Avogrado = 6,022x1023 = #átomos em 12 gramas do C12 #moles = gramas/MW A tabela Periódica Período Grupos ou Famílias 1 Metais 2 Semimetais (metalóides) 3 Não Metais Características de Metais Elementos Representativos (Elementos do Grupo Principal) = A Metais de Transição = B Características Dentro dos Grupos Hidrogênio não é Metal. Incolor e Inodoro BLOCO S Metais Alcalinos: Li = He 2s1 (lembra um pouco Mg) Na = Ne 3s1 K = Ar 4s1 Rb = Kr 5s1 Cs = Xe 6s1 Fr = Rn 7s1 metal mole sólido; baixa densidade e baixo ponto de fusão e ebulição, cátions univalentes; altamente reativo com Não Metais formando compostos Iônicos incolores Formam os Hidridos com H Reagem Exotermicamente com Água e forma H2 e Hidróxido em bases fortíssimas. Geram óxidos quando queimados ao ar: Li = monóxido Li2O; Na = peróxido Na2O2 (-O-O2- ;outros geram superóxidos MO2, possuindo um terceiro elétron ligante sendo paramagnético e colorido Metais Alcalinos Terrosos Be = He 2s2 (lembra um pouco B) Mg = Ne 3s2 Ca = Ar 4s2 Sr = Kr 5s2 Ba = Xe 6s2 Ra = Rn 7s2 Mais duros, densos e fundem mais difícil do que os Metais Alcalinos formam Cátion +2; menos reativos que MA mas geram H2 e bases também (hidroxidos metalicos), só que mais fracas Os mais pesados são mais reativos São mais densos porque elétrons são mais atraídos Queima com oxigênio gerando MOO Família do Boro (3A) Familia do Carbono (4A) Família do Nitrogênio (5A) Família do Calcogênios (6A) Família do Halogênios (7A) Família dos Gases Nobres (Zero): gases inertes Átomos pequeno não possuem espaço para estabilizar e espalhar sua carga: fazem ligações fortes com água com alto calor de hidratação Átomos Pequenos não possuem orbitais d e fazem menos do que 4 ligações; Grandes fazem mais do que 4 Átomos Grandes com sobrepões orbitais p dificilmente fazem ligação pi. Átomos do segundo período são pequenos para fazer ligaçoes pi fortes Íons Quando Átomo possui mais elétrons (cátion) ou menos eletrons (ânions) do que prótons ela é um íon. Elementos Representativos formam íons para possuir configuração de Gás Nobre Metais formam Cátions = perdem elétrons Não Metais formam Ânions Metais de Transição perdem elétrons perdem elétrons da subcamada s antes da subcamada d. Eles tentan equilibrar o orbital d, deixando cada um com o mesmo número de elétron 1+ é Cu, Ag e Au 3+ é Cr, Fe, Au, Al e Bi 2+ maioria faz Cátion é menor do que quando neutro. Ânion é maior do que neutro Composto Iônico é geralmente resultdo de Mttal e Não Metal Lei de Coulomb explica atração núcleo (carga q1 = Zeff) x elétron q2 A Carga Effetiva Nuclear (Zeff) sentida pelo elétron =1 para Hidrogênio. Zeff < 2 para Hélio porque o primeiro elétron shield the charge para o segundo elétron. Zeff = Z menos (#elétrons entre o núcleo e o elétron em questão). Portanto Zeff deve ir na lei de Coulomb e não Z Sistema Internacional e Prefixos Moléculas iu Nomeando Compostos Inorgânicos opip Reações Químicas e Equações oipi Rendimento Químico he amount of product produced when a reaction runs to completion is called the theoretical 'yield'. '''The amount of actual product after a real experiment is the ac- '''tual 'yie'ld. 'As 'mentioned above, reaction's often 'don't 'r'un to 'comp'letion, 'an'd '''sometimes there are competing reactions that reduce the actual yield. Actual yield divided by the theoretical yield, times 100, gives the '''percent 'yield'. Actual yield/Theoretical yield * 100 = Percent Yield *Tipos de Reações Fundamentais Reactions can be categorized into types. The following lists four reaction types using hypothetical elements or molecules A, B, C, and D. Combination: A + B -; C Decompositoi.Qn: C -; A + B Single Displacement: A + BC -; B+ AC (also called single replacement) Double Displacement: AB + CD -; AD + CB (also called double replacement or metathesis) Some important reaction types not shown here are redox, combustion, Bronsted- Lowry acid-base, and Lewis acid-base. We will cover these types later in this book. Reaction ty'p'es are 'no't 'mutually 'exclusive, 'so one 'reaction 'ca'n 'fall into 'more 'tha'n '''one type. *Símbolos em Reações '''The symbol "delta"' 'usually 'means '"change 'in'"but "Delta"' 'above 'or below 'a reaction arrow 'indi'cat'es 'that 'heat is 'added. When 'a chemical 'is written 'above 'the 'reaction arrow, '''it is often a catalyst. Two arrows pointing in opposite directions (like this ';=:') indi- '''cate a reaction that can 'r'each eq'uilibrium. ''' '''If 'one 'arrow is 'longer 'than 'the ot'her, 'the '''equilibrium favors the side to which the long arrow points. A single arrow pointing in both directions (like this ':-:) indicates resonance structures. Square brackets "[ ]" '''around 'an atom', 'molecule, 'or 'i'on 'indi'cate 'concentrati'o'n. ''' '''The 'nau'ght 'sy'mbol 'bola' 'in'dicates 's'tandard state 'cond'itions.' *Ligações em Sólidos Solids can be ''crystalline ''or ''''amorphous. ''A crystal has a sharp melting point and a char- '''acteristic 's'h'a'p'e w'ith 'a 'well 'ordered 's'tructlU'€ 'of 'repeating 'lmit's 'w'h'ic'h 'can be atoms, 'mol'ec'ules 'o'r 'ions. 'A 'crysta'l 'i's 'classified 'as ''ionic'', ''network ''covalent, ''metallic, ''or ''molecll- 'lar ''depending upon the nature of the chemical bonding and the intermolecular forces in the crystal. Ionic crystals consist of oppos.itely charged ions held together by electrostatic forces. Salts are ionic crystals. Metallic crystals are single metal atoms bonded together by delocalized electrons. These delocalized electrons allow metallic crystals to efficiently conduct heat and electricity. They also make metallic crystals malleable and ductile. Network covalent crystals consist of an infinite network of atoms held together by polar and nonpolar bonds. Diamond and crystal SiO, are, common examples of network covalent crystals. It is not possible to identify indi- vidual molecules in ionic, metallic, and network covalent crystals. Molecular crystals are composed of individual molecules held together by intermolecular bonds. lee is an example of a molecular crystal. . / An amorphous solid has no characteristic shape and melts over a temperature range. Glass (SiO,) is an amorphous solid usuaUy with some impurities added to lower the melting point. Some substances are capable of forming both crystalline and amorphous solids. ''Polym'ers are solids with repeated structural units. They can be crystalline or amor- phous. Generally, rapid cooling of liquid polymers results in amorphous solids and slow cooling results in crystalline solids. There are many polymers found in living systems. Examples of biopolymers are DNA, glycogen, and protein.' *Mecânica Quântica Basicamente diz que as particulas elementares somente ganham ou perdem energia em unidades discretas. Mas esta discricao é insignificante em escala Macroscópica. *Números Quânticos É o endereço do elétron. O NUmero QUantico Princial. Quanto maior, maior o tamanho e a energia dos seus orbitais. Para elemtos representativos, NQP da ultima camada é o periodo. para o metais de transicao periodo = n-1. O NUmero Quantico Azimutal l = 0 = subcamada s; l = 1 = subcamada p. O formato da subcamada é 90 % de chance de encontrar um eletron. Reconheca o fornaro s = bola e p = halteres. O Numro Quantico Magnetico é o orbital. Numero Quantico do Spin do Eletron. O Principio da Exclusao de Pauli diz que dois eletrons nao possuem todos os mesmos numeros quanticos. *O Princípio da Incerteza de Heisenberg Evocado pela dualdade onda-partícula da Matéria. Existe uma inerência na incerteza do produto posição (Dx) e momento de uma partícula (Dp) A incerteza é da ordem da constante de plank (h = 6.63 x 10 -34 J.s) *Nível de Energia de Elétrons Princípio de Aufbau: Para cada Próton inserido na geração de um novo elemento, um novo Elétron é adicionado. Isto diminui a energia do sistema = sistema mais estável. O elétron entrará no orbital de menor energia, que está na subcamada de menor energia. Distancia elétrons do núcleo exige inserção de trabalho no sistema (w = F.d). Isto gera aumento na energia potencial eletrostática entre eletron (-) e nucleo (+). Distância infinita = 0 de E.P.E. Configuração Eletrônica é o resultado da distribuiçâo de elétons por energia da subcamada. Estado Fundamental X Estado Excitado Íons do Elementros Representativos possuem Configuraçâo Eletrônica de Gases Nobres. Íons do Metais de Transição, Não. O íon deles é gerado por eletrons da subcamada do Maior número quantico principal primeiro. Metais de Transicao possuem alguns orbitais com energia diferente, alguns 4s e 3d possuem a mesma energia na hora de distribuir eletrons Regra de Hund: eletron prefere ir para um orbital vazio do que compartilhar Teoria Quantica de Plank: A energia eletromagnetica é quantizada (muda somente em unidades discretas) = Teoria da Energia Quantizada. In other words, if we transfer energy from one point to another 'via 'an el'ectromagnetic 'wave, 'and 'we '"wish 'to increase the 'amount 'of 'energy 'that 'we 'are 'transferring 'w'i'thout 'changing 'the fre- quencYf 'we 'can 'only 'change the 'energy in 'discrete 'increments 'given '''by: ''M=hf ''where ''h ''is Planck's constant (6.6 x 10-34 Js). Eisntein mostrou que se a luz é uma partícula como fóton, a energia de um único fóton = hf Neils Bohr aplicou a T.E.Q. para criou uma escada com cada rung (degrau) um lugar possivel para o eletron e explicou assim a Linha de Espectro do Hidrogenio. Mas isso falha para elementos de mais de 1 eletron. Louis de Broglie mostou que eletrons e qq outra massa se movendo exibe caracteristicas de onda, e que Tudo segue lambda = h / mv A Frequencia do Foton liberado por queda de degrau de um eletron f = DE/h . A energia = a energia perdida pelo eletron Of course the reverse is also true. If a photon collides with an electron, it can only bump that electron to another energy level rung and not between energy level rungs. If the photon doesn't have enough energy to bump the electron to the next rung, the elec- tron will not move from its present rung and the photon will be reflected away. O fenomeno fotoeletrico demonstra a colisao foton-eletron. Einstein mostrou que a luz é feita de particulas With the photoelectric effect Einstein demonstrated this one-to-one, photon to electron collision. He showed that the one-to-one collision proved that light was made up of particles. Einstein's reasoning went as follows: Light shining on a metal can cause the emission of electrons (sometimes called ''photoelectrons ''in the photo- electric effect). Since the energy of a wave is proportional to its intensity, we would expect that when the intensity of light shining on a metal is increased by increa~ing the nu,mber of photons, the kinetic energy of an emitted electron would increase accordingly. This is not the case. Instead, the kinetic energy of the electrons increases only when intensity is increased by increasing the frequency of each photon. If the frequency is low enough, no electrons at all will be emitted regard- less of the number of photons. This demonstrates that the electrons must be ejected by one-to-one photon-electron collisions and not by the combined energies of h'Vo or lTIOre photons. It also shows that if a single photon does not have sufficient energy, no electron will be emitted. The minimum amount of energy required to eject an electron is called the ''work function, ''<1>, of the metal. The kinetic energy of the ejected electron is given by the energy of the photon minus the work function ''(K.E. = h'f menos ''<1>. Gases, Cinética e Equilibrio Gases Teoria Molecular Cinética Gases Reais Cinética Química Teoria da Colisão Equações para Taxas de Reação Determinando taxas de Reação por Experimentos Reconhecendo Ordens de Reação Taxas de Reação Reversíveis Catálise Efeito do Solvente da Velocidade Equilíbrio Constante de Equilíbrio por Pressão Parcial Coeficiente de Reação Princípio de Le Chatelier Termodinâmica Termodinâmica Funções de Estado Calor Trabalho Primeira Lei Máquinas Térmicas Funções Termodinâmicas Energia Interna Temperatura Pressão Entalpia Entropia Energia Livre Soluções Soluções Colóides Outras Soluções Unidades de Concentração Formação de Solução Pressão de Vapor Solubilidade Guia de Solubilidade Fatores de Solubilidade Capacidade de Calor, Mudanças de Fases e Propriedades Coligativa Fases Capacidade de Calor Calorimetros Mudanças de Fases Diagrama de Fases Propriedades Coligativas Ácidos e Bases Estrutura Molecular e Força de Ácido Hidridos Constante de Equilíbrio para Reações Ácido-BAse Encontrando o pH Efeito de Sais no pH Titulações Soluções Tampão Indicadores de pH e End Point Titulações Polipróticas Eletroquímica Oxidação-redução Estados de Oxidação Titulação Oxi-Redox Potenciais Balanceando Reações Redox Célula Galvânica Convenções IUPAC Energia LIvre e Energia Química Célula de Concentração É uma célula galvânica limitada. Nela, a meia célula de redução ocorre em um lugar, e a mesma reação (só que invertidao) ocorre em outra meia célula (oxidação) An Red Ox ----- e´ ------> Cat (-) (+) Fe->Fe+2+ Fe2+->Fe Célula Eletrolítica Por outro lado, caso coloquemos uma fonte através de Célula Galvânica e forçar a célula contra o fluxo natural de elétrons, geramos uma célula eletrolítica. Toda célula eletrolítica dá uma tensão (ou f.e.m.) negativa An Red Ox ------ e´ -----> Cat (+) (-) O sinal de positivo e negativo entre uma célula eletrolítica e uma célula ggalvânica baseia-se na perspectiva. Na Célula Galvânica, os elétrons negativos devem ir para o pólo positivo. Na Célula de Concentração devemos olhar DENTRO dela. Assim.